Another: New Term
by Mr. thinker
Summary: Because of his special mission, Agent Lang went to a secluded town named Yomiyama...and there he discovered a new terror and...met a strange person
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Agent Shi-Long Lang was a man preceded by notorious reputation. As the only son of the late head of the once high-esteemed House of Lang, his fate—like that of his long line of predecessors—had been sealed to law enforcement ever since he was conceived by his mother.**

**Shi-Long Lang, however, had risen to become one of the world's top investigators under the direst of circumstances. Following the widely-publicized scandal that almost completely destroyed his clan's untarnished credibility, Lang was obliged to redeem the House of Lang by working his way through the ranks of the world's largest law enforcement institute: the Interpol. And now, looking back at all his achievements, it would be safe to say that he had not failed his father's dying wish.**

**In the years he spent tirelessly exposing fraudulent and illicit activities across the globe, however, there was a single case that he would never forget, so much that even after ten years, he would still have nightmares about it. The moment he had managed to step out alive from that case—a miracle in itself, if he'd say so—the truthful details of his investigation were never brought up to the high authorities. He'd chosen to keep them as secrets that he would bring down with him to his own grave, never to be unearthed again.**

**He could still remember everything that had happened as if it were only yesterday. If only he knew what had been in store for him in that wretched town, he would have never accepted the case. If only he knew any better…**

**…no one would have died.**

**The memories haunted him like an old 50's classical film. It all started on June 13th of the year 2019—a Friday, which should have been a sign ominous enough, but not to a member of the House of Lang—when Agent Lang was called to his superior's office… **

* * *

**"Agent Lang, in my office!" A loud booming voice said on the intercom of a white tiled floor wide office of agents and police of an Interpol Building in Zheng Fa metropolis. The man wearing a feather boa jacket and weird pattern brown pants, in question, opened his eyes under his sunglass and looked up to the ceiling.**

**"Looks like newbie is angry again." A tall, blonde haired, gray suited man said with a smile. Lang shrugged and lazily stood up from his seat.**

**"Heh…this newbie director of is so…annoying." Lang, from a disturbed nap, growled as he walked along side with his fellow agent Akbey Hicks. The blonde agent only chuckled from Lang's joke softly as they passed through some cubicle office type floor before reaching the Interpol director's room. **

* * *

**Willard Fahrenheit, a man dressed in a gray suit, with wavy blonde hair and gray eyes, stood erectly in front of his window overlooking the bustling metropolis; he only looked back when he heard a knock on his door.**

**"Come in." he said grimly as the man he called earlier enters with a straight plain face. "What's up direct? You called me here?" Lang sat on the chair in front of the director without permission, the director only grunted and cleared his throat.**

**"Lang, I reviewed your career and some past cases that you've solved, except the smuggling case," Willard said as he took out his reading glasses and scanned some files on his table.**

**"So?" The agent lazily asked him followed by a short exhale.**

**"I hope you remember well on the smuggling incident that you've successfully solved?" Willard stopped scanning on the files and looked to Lang whose eyes are closed.**

**"And what about that…are you going to promote me…?"**

**"No," Willard said as he removed his reading glasses and looked at him. "There's one person which is a member of that group…that you never caught however I think this person is also forgotten by the members too." The agent suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him.**

**"What?" Lang asked him in a serious tone. The director smiled, he clearly caught the agent's interest. "Looks like you don't know this person too…oh well." The director took out a folder from his desk and walked towards the agent.**

**"This person's name is…Edward Fujioka. He's Japanese…but he's actually a British gentleman. He lives in Tokyo but based on some reports…he moved outside Tokyo to a town named Yomiyama. Also based on reports he built a school there some 43 years ago and a small mansion or manor. He has a wife and one daughter named Misaki Fujioka." Willard Farenhieght finished the report and handed it over to Lang.**

**"This Edward guy…is the last mouse hmm…" Lang smiled wolfishly for he has a new target. "When can I go Direct? I'm always ready." Lang stood up and tucked the report under his arm.**

**"Are you going to arrest him?"**

**"…yes" Lang said whimsically to the director knowing that it's his job. "I'm sorry but you cannot."**

**The agent looked at him again after the director said it. "And why is that?" Lang asked him with a growl under his breath.**

**The director fixed his glasses and said. "He's been dead, for 6 years now." **

* * *

**Silence loomed over the director's office. The agent only blinked before asking the director again.**

**"What?"**

**"He died 6 years ago. He died together with his family…actually the daughter died just one month ago. They suffered a traffic accident one night on their way to Yomiyama. The man died immediately and so did his wife, the daughter however was in a coma…and you get the picture." The director said as he sat on his chair.**

**The agent was silent again, he felt a little bit sad for the daughter and angry for he cannot put one of the men who tarnished his family name and his beloved country behind bars. "So…what's my job then?" Lang breaks the silence with a question.**

**The director looked up to him. "You're going to investigate his properties. He might have gotten some smuggling goods and hid it at Yomiyama…concentrate at the school and the manor that he built."**

**"That's all…?" The agent asked him lazily as he lowered his head and clasped his hand in front of his face.**

**"Sadly that's all…you may leave. You can start the investigation tomorrow; we'll send you a plane ticket to Japan." **

* * *

**May 13 2019**

**Yomiyama Gen. Hospital**

**"Ha…auughh!" A girl was lying on the bed of a hospital room. She kept on emitting the same sounds over and over again. She was in so much pain that she doesn't have the strength to mover her hands to press the nurse call button.**

**"He—lp…me…!" she screamed however no one could hear her, after all she was in a private hospital room. Just then the door opened. The poor girl in pain looked at her late night visitor and saw a familiar girl, similar to her age and wearing a school uniform, in the doorway.**

**"Nee-san!" the girl in the doorway immediately noticed the pale-stricken face of the girl in the hospital bed. She quickly ran towards her and grabbed her right hand which was hanging already.**

**"You're in pain… I'm going to call the nurse just breathe and stay calm…" the girl in school uniform was about to let go of her hand when she tightened her grip.**

**"Don't…" the girl said as she cried because of pain. "What…? I'm going to call the nurse-"**

**"Stay with me…please…I've to tell…something….to you…." The girl looked at her with her sad, pitiful eyes. The girl in school uniform begin to cry and eventually give in and sat down on a chair beside her.**

**"Nee-san…what is it…?" the girl asked the dying girl in the hospital bed. "Don't…go…to…Yomiyama…schoo-*cough*…cursed…" the girl coughed and vomited blood to her white blanket.**

**"Nee-san! I'm goin-"**

**"Wait…! Please…" the girl tightened her grip to the girl on the chair. The girl only gave her a sad pitiful face and settled down on her seat again.**

**"Don't…class…3" The girl coughed in pain and smiled at her, her eyes then produced tears which ran down her cheek. "Goodbye…Mi…sa…ki." The girl's hand let go of the other girl's hand and closed her eyes forever.**

**The girl in the chair cried as she continuously held her hand. She only stood up and pressed the nurse call button and sat again on the chair still holding onto to the hand of the departed girl. **

* * *

**Present day:**

**Lang looked around Tokyo International Airport for new changes since this was his 10th time to land here ever since his high school field trip.**

**He only noticed a Hello kitty café and cat eyes restaurant on the arrival lobby. "Seriously…cats in pink clothes…tch," Lang growled in irritation and walked with his travelling bag to the arrival gate to look for a cab.**

**He finally arrived and saw a cab in waiting; he immediately went in and asked the driver to take him to the train station.**

**"From Tokyo…to Yomiyama…that will take at least 1-2hours by bullet train…but by normal commuter train…seriously." Lang looked on the map book and complained about the price of the ticket for a bullet train to Yomiyama.**

**"Oh well better choose pricey than nothing." He only shrugged and looked outside his window.**

**"Yomiyama…a town…Edward Fujioka…this will be a boring case." Lang took out his sunglass and put it on his head and rested after a long flight.**

**"Yomiyama station, Yomiyama station." a voice said in the intercom above the agent who opened his eyes from a deep slumber.**

**After taking the cab, Lang rode in a bullet train going to Yomiyama. He quickly stood up and took his travelling bag from the rack above him.**

**As he stepped on the platform of Yomiyama the cold damp air of June greeted him. "Ah…tropical winds…the best." Lang sighed in relief and went towards the exit to look for another taxi or bus.**

**He saw a cab and quickly went in. "Yomiyama inn…please." The agent said as the car started to move. He quickly opened a book that tells about the town and its amenities with a grunt. **

**"Yomiyama Inn…should be cheap…" Lang looked out the window and saw the reservoir dam of Yomiyama. He smiled a little as he rested his head on the head rest, the agent felt peace which he desired so much.**

**"Not to make an impression…but this is a peaceful town…" he said to himself. The agent looked again through the window for he's taking a very short break from his current mission. **

* * *

**Lang stood in front of the Inn where he would be staying for the night. "Not bad…I think…?" Lang said as he looked at a cascaded, run down-like, inn. The agent formed a sarcastic smile and immediately went inside.**

**After paying bills and other transactions, the agent went inside his room and settled there for a while. He slumped over the bed and looked up towards the ceiling. "Hmm…I'm here…" he whispered to himself.**

**"Now where the hell will I start…?" Lang asked himself as he closed his eyes to rest , he slowly moved his hand and put it to his forehead. "Wha-no wonder why I fell groggy." Lang felt his high temperature on his forehead and gave him an indicated symptom of fever.**

**"There might be a drug store nearby." The agent slowly walked outside of his room and went down to buy a medicine. **

* * *

**Lang went inside the inn after buying medicine from a local drug store. He stopped the elevator from closing and went inside. He was texting someone in his phone when the elevator suddenly moved downward.**

**"Wha—wait a minute." Lang was about to press the floor where he will go when he felt a presence of a cold person behind him. He looked behind and was startled to see a jet black haired girl dressed in school uniform.**

**"Oh, uh sorry if this is your lift." The agent move away from her but to no avail the girl didn't mind him. Lang felt a little bit awkward from the girl's aura. He then noticed the school emblem on the girl's school uniform: Y**

**"Say…are you from Yomiyama school perhaps…?" Lang asked the girl who slowly turned her head and revealed an eye patch on her right eye. "Yes…Yomiyama North High." The girl said quietly, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.**

**The girl was about to walk outside when Lang noticed something in the girl's right hand. It looks like a doll with no clothing and there's only a blind fold in the head.**

**"Where are you going…?" Lang asked the girl who stopped just at the elevator door way. "Funeral…at the function hall…" the girl said and resumed her slow walk.**

**"What's your name by the way." Lang asked the girl who stopped on her tracks again. The girl sighed and said**

**"Mei…"**

**"Misaki Mei" the girl said as the elevator door closed.**

**_Misaki…? That's the name of the daughter of my target…_Lang thought as the elevator ascended from the basement to his designated floor.**

**Lang was lying on his bed still thinking where he will start, although a person named 'Misaki' appeared in front of him, he doesn't know whether it was a clue or not…**

**"Ha…guess the school it is then." Lang smiled and buried himself on the pillow to get a good night sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything

* * *

By the next morning, Lang had waked up better than yesterday. He got up and changed his clothes to a new brown t-shirt. _School will be a better place to hide a secret…_Lang thought as he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror and put on his feather boa jacket again. He then remembered the weird girl that he had met in the elevator last night.

Lang went out of the wretched Inn and hired a taxi and looked at the guide map of Yomiyama. "This should be-oh." Lang looked at the map and saw four Yomiyama high schools. "Ha…that girl from last night says she's from Yomiyama North…what a bother." Lang closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Change route…Yomiyama Municipal hall." Lang ordered the cab driver and they immediately changed route.

* * *

The Yomiyama Municipal Hall looked like a WW2 building on the mountain side of Mt. Yomiyama, the agent standing in front of it looked around before entering the premises.

Inside was less people roaming around the lobby of the hall. The agent walked towards the tourist information guide where a nerd-looking person was seated.

"Good morning."

"Ah good morning sir, what can I help you with?" the man greeted him like a clown in a party. "I would like to request a full sized map of the whole Yomiyama…and information about the four schools situated here…" Lang smile a little as the man nodded and disappeared for a while.

He came back with two books on his hands. "Here's your guide sir and the information of the schools. Is that all?" The man said with a smile. Lang just nodded and went away with the two books in his hand.

"Let's see…" Lang scanned the information about the four schools of Yomiyama and found an interesting piece of info." Three are private school types…there's only one which is not…Yomiyama North." Lang smiled as he close the information book and told the driver to change course to Yomi north.

Lang arrives at the school gate of Yomi North and got a clear view of the whole school building. The building was old and much cascaded. The walls were dirty and an old wooden building can be seen beside it.

"Public schools…" Lang only sighed as he walked towards the main school building.

* * *

Takeshi Tabanata, a lean face, chubby suited body, the school principal of Yomi North was resting on his seat inside his well-lit office. He was about to drink his tea when the telephone on his desk rang.

"Yes." Takeshi asked the person on the other line grimly.

"A visitor wants to see you sir…he wants information about the school." The girl, his secretary, said in a high, cheerful tone.

"Well…tell him I can't do that. I'm preparing for the school meeting." The principal was about to put the phone down when his secretary said. "He's a police man sir…umm…he said he was an Interpol agent."

The principal was silent for a moment; his face turns from plain, relaxed face, to a serious yet grim expression.

"…let him in." Takeshi said with a tone akin of a man who has no choice.

The Principal looked at the agent wearing sunglasses standing in front of him, from head to toe. He was quite bewildered by his appearance, especially his grayfish-brown hair.

"Good morning." The agent said with a smile as he shook hands with the principal. "Good morning too… what's your name young lad?" the old Principal sat down on his chair and faced the young man in front of him.

"Shi-Long Lang…call me Lang sir."

"You said you were a…Interpol agent?" The principal said in a grim and grave tone even though he was still smiling at him.

"Yes…" the agent said as he removed his sunglasses. The principal closed his eyes and prepared himself to question the agent in front of him.

"From what country are you…by the way…"

"From Zheng Fa," the agent answered him immediately. The principal smiled a little bit and asked him again.

"What can I help you with then…officer?" the principal went to the window and looked outside. "I came here to investigate a certain person." Lang said as he looked at the files on the principal's desk in front of him.

"Who's this person…? Seems to me…that he's a big crook for your government to send you here, in this remote village." The principal smiled at the agent when he faced him.

"Well then…would like to hear me?" Lang said as he told him about his target's name Edward Fujioka who owns a school and a small type manor, the agent even told him about the person's involvement with a certain smuggling group which almost ruined his country to ashes. The principal listened to him with his eyes closed, but he opened it when he heard about the man's daughter Misaki Fujioka.

"That's all," the agent said followed by a soft exhale. The principal looked quite a little bit grimmer than before knowing the deceased owner was a bad person.

"Well then…looks like you can manage somehow." The principal said with an assurance voice. Lang smiled knowing he will be granted the permission to investigate easily. "However I don't want you to create damages in my school and you must not interact with my students." The principal said to the agent who stood up.

"Ok then sir…" Lang was about to move when the principal called him again. "Mr Lang…I want you to investigate only the Man's property…if you go deeper than that…I've no choice but to call the embassy…you'll be off with your investigation… do you understand?" the principal's serious eyes looked at Lang who felt a little annoyed by the warning.

"Yes…I understand." Lang said quietly as the principal told him to wait outside for some students would tour him around the school.

_I don't need a tour_ the agent protested however he noticed the principal was upset and he might prolong it with his complaints.

He only sat down on the waiting shed waiting for some students who will show him around the school.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir." A voice of a student said to the agent who looked up from his seat. Lang looked to the three students, 2 girls, 1 boy, in front of him with a smile.

"You must be the foreign visitor…it's nice to meet you." A long red haired girl said and extended a hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Lang said as he shook hands with the girl.

"Shall we begin then sir?" the boy spoke with a smile and they all began to walk.

"By the way I'm Yukari Sakuragi." The short brown haired semi-round face girl with round eye glasses said in a cheerful voice. "This is Tomohiko Kazami." She pointed at the short dark-blue haired straight face boy with glasses. The boy turn to Lang and smiled again.

"And this is-" "Akazawa Izumi" the long red haired, and grumpy faced girl said without looking to him. "Oh by the way this is the info sheet about our school." Yukari said and she gave a brochure to the man.

"Thank you then." The agent said as he read the brochure in his hands.

The three people continue to walk on every part of the school. They went first to the hallway classroom then the gymnasium. Along the way each students explained how the school was built and the owner Edward Fujioka. Lang just listened to them all the way and somehow rarely shared remarks or comments, it's not clear to the three students that the man was clearly bored.

The three students stopped at the hallway leading to the club area and amenities after an afternoon school break alarm sounds. "Oh it's break time." Yukari said as the red haired girl face the agent.

"By the way sir…we forgot to ask your name." Akazawa said as she smiled a little to the man. "Ha…forgot about that. My name is Shi-Long Lang, call me Lang." Lang smiled as he cast his eyes on the window looking towards the garden.

"What's your job Mr. Lang. Looks like you're professional at something?" The boy Tomohiko asked him with a curious tone. "You're right kid. I'm a police officer, I'm an Interpol Agent." Lang saw the dark cast face of the red haired girl make but quickly disappeared.

"A cop…is there something wrong?" Sakuragi asked him in a nervous tone, she lowered her head and looked down to the floor. "Ah…no it's something about the owner of this school…by the way I'm going to the Library…where was it again?" Lang asked her, the girl looked up form a daze and start explaining the way towards the library.

"Well then thank you for the tour…I'll be going, see you later." Lang walked back towards the library leaving the three students behind him. Akazawa looked back as the agent walked away with serious eyes like that of an animal.

"Tomohiko…" Akazawa called the boy companion beside her. "Call Takako…where going to have a meeting," Akazawa with a slight growl walked away towards the library.

* * *

"Hmm…" Lang was sitting in a dimly lit, wooden floor, creepy haunted-like library. The library is clearly empty except to the creepy library staff who was sitting in his place on the far north corner of the library.

"Not this one." Lang closed a profile book of the school and opened another one, dust puffed out of the book which clearly shows that no one even dared to open it.

"Looks like you want to find out more about the school," Lang was startled by the voice behind him. The creepy librarian stood behind him and looked down to the book.

"Ha…yes…actually if you have information regarding about the owner." Lang smiled as he remained his composure from being startled. "By the way I haven't introduced myself…I'm Tatsuji Chibiki." Chibiki said as he bowed and moved away but stopped to ask.

"What's your name by the way?"

The agent looked at him strangely before speaking. "Shi-Long Lang."

"Oh…be careful Lang-san."

Lang continuously stared at him and eventually turned the book that he was reading.

_Auughh…! Thank God it's over…that library needs a pimp design…_Lang thought as he walked down the corridor when he noticed the track and field out the school building.

"Maybe a little bit of break…" Lang went out to the track field where a PE class was on going. He saw a couple students jumping on a track and some students running.

"Hmm school life sure is fun…" Lang went down the stairs to the main field and walked to a bench with a student seated on it.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" Lang asked the boy who looked up to him. "Ah yes sir…" the boy smiled and looked again to the students in class.

"Weren't you with them?" Lang asked the student beside him who only replied to him with a nod.

"Why aren't you joining the class?"

"Ah…well…I have heart problems since child hood…I think it's hereditary…" The child said weakly and smiled at him.

"That's unfortunate…" Lang said quietly and looked again to the students playing at the track and field. Lang was watching the students doing their own PE lessons with some teachers when he heard a short gasp form the student beside him.

Lang looked and saw the person grasping his chest tightly like he's having a heart attack. "Hey you all right?" Lang asked him as he supported him to stand up from his seat. "I'm fine, it happens to me always…I'll go the clinic…if would excuse me?" the boy walked limply to the clinic of the school building.

Lang only watched him from behind with a worried look. "Ah…! Mr. Lang." Sakuragi appeared behind him and also watched the limping student to the clinic.

"Oh Ikuo-kun got another attack…" Sakuragi said as she felt quite sad. "He's always like that?" Lang asked her as both of them sat again at the bench. "Yes Mr. Lang…it's very fortunate that he's still alive…" Sakuragi said as she lowered her head and her voice.

"Say…Ms. Yukari…from what class you from…?" Lang asked her as he watched again the students in the track and field. "Ah, from class 3, all of the students here are from class 3." Yukari Sakuragi said as she smiled a little.

Lang thought for a moment on what he will ask her, finally he remembered the daughter of his target. "Say, do you know a student here named…Misaki Fujioka perhaps?" Lang asked Yukari who faced him from watching the other students.

"Oh yes…she was the daughter of the owner of this school, she's popular and rich too…but…she died after starting her 9th grade class…she's in the batch of class 3 like us…" Yukari said as she took out her bottled water from her bag.

"Can you tell me how she died?" Lang asked her again and notice a sudden change in the mood of the girl. "She died in a traffic accident… well sort off…if only-class 3-" Yukari said something not audible to the agent. Lang only shrugged at the last sentence.

Lang thought for a moment on what he would ask to the girl next, then he remembered the girl from last night. "Say Yukari…do you know a student whose name was…Mei Misaki." Lang asked the girl and this time he really noticed a sudden change of mood and a frightened expression from her.

"What…?" Yukari looked at the agent with a normal expression again. "Do you know a student named…Mei Misaki…?" Lang asked her again and the girl only said 'what' again.

"I think there's no such person…Mr. Lang." Yukari said as she lowered her head and looked away from him.

_What's wrong with this girl…hmm?_ Lang felt someone was watching him from above. He looked back and up to the roof top of the building. He saw a student on the roof top, looking down to them; he noticed that it was the same girl from last night.

_Maybe…she's related to that girl._ Lang then bid Yukari a good bye wave and walked away. Yukari Sakuragi looked up…and saw the girl, she attempted to stop the Interpol agent but the last thing she saw was his back disappearing inside the school main building.

* * *

Lang finally reached the roof top of the building and saw the girl standing on the corner. He silently and slowly walked towards her. He saw a sketch book on her hand and she was drawing something on it.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with them?" Lang said to the girl who turned to him. She didn't answer him and looked back to what she was drawing on her drawing pad. "Your name is Mei Misaki right…? I met you at the inn…last night." Lang said as he rested his hand on the railing.

The girl continued to look at him for a moment before looking away. "Do you remember?" Lang asked her again, the girl faced him again with her drawing pad. "I don't remember…and I don't like being questioned." The girl named Misaki said as she looked at the sky.

"What's your name by the way?" Misaki asked the agent without looking at him. "Shi-Long Lang…you can call me Lang." Lang said with a smile. "Lang-san…your coming here…has brought us closer to death…or…whatever we're already closer to." Misaki said, startling the young agent.

"Ha…what do you mean by that?"

"Haven't they told you...about our class…" Misaki said as she walked away, Lang felt interested on what she said.

"What didn't they tell me…?" Lang asked her, however Misaki continued walking away from him. "See you...Sir…Lang…"

The door closed behind the girl leaving the agent wondering from what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden near the track and field of the Yomiyama North building…

"What do you mean by that!" Akazawa yell to a yellow haired, golden brown eyed, medium height boy. "Your such an idiot Teshigawara." The girl added as the boy sat down on the bench. "Well maybe he can help…that's all what I thought…" the boy named Naoya Teshigawara said quietly.

"However if he can help…maybe we can break this through." Another girl said beside the long-haired Akazawa. "Just a theory of mine…" the short brown haired, black coloured eyed with glasses, medium height, and straight face girl added.

"He's a visitor…what can a visitor do to our 'sufferings'," Tomohiko said as he moved near to Sakuragi beside Akazawa. "But…I saw him…talking to…'you know-who'" Sakuragi protested and she lowered her head to the ground.

"He's here…" Tomohiko said as everyone looked to the approaching Interpol agent.

* * *

_Hmm…what does she mean by…that? Class 3…did something happened here…Fujioka Misaki's death…no, the families' death is somehow related to what the girl said. _Lang thought as he walked slowly towards the exit passing through the garden.

"Umm Mr. Lang…" A voice said however the agent was in deep thought and didn't even hear the voice. _What the hell…why am I getting curious with that class…wait what if there' s a connection or maybe not…however…_

"Umm sir…?"

_Tch…there's go my stomach. Shut up stomach I'm trying to think!...hmm…I still haven't found something that man stole or bought from the black market. _

"Sir Lang!" Lang looked behind him and saw Akazawa from earlier. "Ah…was that your voice…sorry about that…I'm thinking." Lang said as he smiled and bowed to her.

"Umm…that's ok. Are you going home perhaps?" Akazawa smiled to the agent who found it weird. "Yes, but my investigation is not over yet. I'll come back tomorrow maybe I'll figure out something." Lang said as he noticed three new person behind her.

"Oh by the way these are my friends, you've met the other two right? Here are my friends: Yuya Mochizuki, Takako Sugiura and this idiot Naoya Teshigawara." Akazawa said as the three students bowed except for Takako Sugiura.

"Nice to meet you all," Lang smiled and bowed to them. "Is it true that you're a 'special cop' or something?" The boy Teshigawara asked the agent. "Yes, an Interpol agent, why?" Lang asked him back the boy only smiled more at him.

"Amazing I rarely see people like you sir!" Teshigawara said in an excited childish tone. "I want to become an Interpol too someday." He added and the girl Akazawa chuckled. "You decided on that after I reported him to everyone."

"How's the investigation sir?" The maroon haired, medium height, plain face but smiling Yuya Mochizuki asked him. "It's ok…well I haven't found what I am looking for." Lang said as he chuckled.

"What are you looking for?" the short haired girl name Takako Sugiura said with a plain faced, the agent summed up her as the only uninterested person on the grouped of Akazawa. "Some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Conspiracy stuffs about the school's deceased owner."

"Oh…I thought…nothing." Takako said as she looked away from the man. _What's wrong with her…?_ Lang thought as he looked at some student's who was walking home from school.

"It's a good thing you're hear Mr Lang. I mean it's rare for our school to have visitors. Maybe you can help us to solve the curse of Class 3-wah!" Teshigawara yelp from pain and tries to cover his mouth, however it's too late because the agent heard it… Lang looked at him and saw Akazawa's foot stepping on the boy's foot.

The agent looked suspiciously to the group and only closed his eyes. "Hmm…? Curse of class 3 you say…? Mind if you tell me something about it?" Lang opened his eyes and smile to Akazawa whose face turned to serious one.

"Ah…well…umm…"

"Akazawa-san why are you still here, it's already time to go home." A female voice said beside Lang. Lang turn and saw beautiful young-age female, dark-brown haired, chestnut coloured eyes, straight face woman.

"Mikami sensei…ah…we'll be going." Akazawa said and walk past the agent together with his group. Teshigawara bid goodbye as he passed him with a smile.

Lang watched them as they disappear inside the main building. "I suppose you're Mr. Shi-Long Lang…" the woman named Mikami said to him. "Yes…I didn't catch your name by the way." The agent said with a smile.

"Reiko Mikami, assistant adviser of Class3-3." Reiko Mikami said without looking the agent. "Are you all trying to hide something from me perhaps? I keep on asking the girl named Mei Misaki, yet I always got a cold and unwelcome response." Lang grinned wolfishly to the assistant adviser.

"Why is-"

"Because there's no such person exists sir." Mikami said as she closed her eyes in irritation from the man. "Oh…then who's that girl-"

"Aren't you supposed to follow the principal's order?" Mikami looked serious to Lang's eyes, the agent notice the fierceness of the teacher and decide to end the conversation.

"Yes…I'll never interact with students…but a little bit of disobedience is a must for me." Lang said with a mischievous smile on his face. "This is your first warning…I hate to be rude to you but, if I ever see you again talking to my students or any other students…I'll call the principal and instantly you will be chase out of the school…and the manor." Mikami said to him with fierceness.

Lang gulped and closed his eyes to think for a counter argument.

"Ok then I'll stop communicating with students…if you could share me some information." Lang smiled wolfishly again to the teacher, Mikami felt annoyed from what he said she looked away again from him.

"You're a…stub born person… sir…I really hate detectives and investigators." Mikami protested to the agent who smiled.

"And you're a strong, dependable person. If a guy fell in love with you…he'll be the luckiest one in terms of protecting his house." Lang said and Ms. Mikami only grunted under her own breath.

"Oh…Ms. Mikami you're still here." A tall straight suited body, black coloured eyes with square glasses, black hair and plain face walk towards the two people.

"Ah…Kubodera-sensei, I'll be going home. I'm just talking _nicely _to the guest." Ms Mikami said as she bowed to him. "The guests…oh…Mr. Shi-Long Lang…good day then," Mr Kubodera said as he walk passed him.

"Who's that?"

"He's the class 3 adviser…" Ms. Mikami said in a plain tone. "It's getting late Mr. Lang. I must accompany you to the gate. The principal said that you can only investigate during school hours when there's a person inside the school…" Mikami said as she walked towards the exit.

Lang felt no choice and silently walked behind her.

* * *

Lang called a taxi to take him to the Yomiyama Inn, feeling tired he took out his iPhone and dialled a number.

"Hello. Oh Lang how's Japan? I heard there are many hot anime girls in there eh." Akbey said on the other end of the line. The agent felt annoyed but forms smile from his joke.

"Ha…you could say that again…I'm not in Tokyo I'm in this…wretched town of Yomiyama." Lang lowered his tone to avoid being heard by the taxi driver.

Akbey Hicks only laughed on the other end of the line and told him about his life after he went away from the Interpol building.

"That wretched newbie director is so annoying! He put three cases in my desk how can I suppose to solve it in one sitting eh?" Akbey protested animatedly on the other line. Lang was about to speak when he notice a girl beside the road.

Lang focused his eyes and saw Mei Misaki under the rain without an umbrella. His taxi passes her instantly, preventing the agent to see clearly. "Hey…Lang you still there-your line is-*pip*" Lang only came back to his senses after he heard a sharp tone in his phone. He looked at his phone and saw that there's no signal.

Lang finally reaches the wretched Inn where he was staying. He went inside his room and slumped over at the bed. "Auughh…bed." Lang sighs from relief and pleasure of the bed. He looked straight to the ceiling and sighs again. "Ha…I'll figure something out tomorrow…"

* * *

Morning came to Yomyama and a lone student was seen sitting in the inner garden of the Yomiyama North School. Mei Misaki was sitting on a bench on the inner garden of the school, still drawing on her drawing pad.

The girl was very concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't notice an approaching figure. "Yo...looks like you're early. I admire that attitude of yours." Lang said with a wolfish grin on his face.

Misaki looked up to the agent in front of her, but she look away from him immediately. "What happened to your eye?" Lang asked her again but she didn't reply, she stood up and looked at him.

"Are you ok with this…Mr Lang?" Misaki said as she slowly forms a smile. Lang was about to speak when a gust of wind suddenly blows in their direction. Yellow flower petals were blown away in front of them.

"Be careful it had already started. The calamity…" Misaki said as she walked away from Lang. The agent was startled for a moment from what happened and only stare the fleeing girl.

"Good morning Mr. Lang." Teshigawara suddenly pops out behind Lang. "Oh top of the morning." Lang said weakly as he looked around for the girl. "Oh well then I'll go now to my classroom, see you later." Teshigawara said as he ran towards the main building where the girl had entered.

Lang just shrugged from what happened and walk away to the library.

* * *

"Not this one too…" Lang said as he close a book. He's been sitting on the chair for 5 hours since the start of the class. "Looks like you're having a hard time." Lang looked up and saw Mikami-sensei in front of him.

"Hmph, as you can see…I never interact." Lang said as he took and opened a book with a grunt. "I was about to ask that, anyway good luck with your investigation." The teacher said in a sarcasm and walked away. Lang chuckled only.

Lang went out to take a break after reading and examining some files from the library. He keeps on stretching while he was walking down the hallway. "So much for a creepy library…" he muttered to himself as he went up the stairs.

Lang opened the door to the roof top to breathe some fresh air, he smile and felt refresh. He was about to move when he saw a familiar student standing in the ledge.

"Yo…so this is your favourite spot huh…" Lang said to Mei Misaki who was still drawing. "You're still drawing hmm…?" Lang move closer without Misaki noticing and looked on what she was sketching.

Lang saw a silhouette of a woman sitting in a graceful position, he was amaze on how detail and perfect the curves of the drawing. "Who's that person…?" Lang asked Misaki who stopped her hand and looked at him.

"It was…no one. Just some random girl…I was about to give her a good wing." Misaki said weakly as she resume. Lang watched the girls hand as it glided across the paper with a pencil. "I never saw you bonding with some students…nor talk to someone." Lang said as he closed his eyes.

"Does it bother you?" Misaki asked him in a straight tone, the agent merely shrugged. "What happened to your eye…did something happened?" Lang asked her again as the girl form a smile.

"Do you want to know?" Misaki asked him slowly as she stopped her drawing. "Well…I'm not forcing you to answer me."

"Then I'll not answer your question." Misaki said as she resumed again. The agent felt a little annoyed form what she said. "Ha...ha…you're funny you know." Lang said as he laughed quietly.

"Anyway…what did you say to me earlier this morning…the calamity thing?"

Misaki stopped her drawing and slowly put down the drawing pad, she slowly faced him again and formed a smile. "So they didn't tell about the calamity…" Misaki said as she closed her eye.

"The calamity put our class closer to death…even before you come to…." Misaki said with a depressed tone. "So what is it?" Lang asked her as his face turned serious.

"The class 3's students…they were always killed in an irrational and meaningless accident no… cruel…and unreasonable death…I would like to name it a curse though…but." The schools bell suddenly rang and echoes through the afternoon sky. "I should go…bye Mr. Lang." Misaki slowly walked towards the door.

"Wait you're not yet finish with you-"

"Tomorrow." Misaki said as the door closed behind her leaving the agent shrouded in mysteries.

* * *

"Like I said I'm not sure if he can help, I'm the head of the countermeasure and I know he cannot help." Akazawa said to Sakuragi and her grouped. Akazawa and her group were walking outside when they notice the foreigner again.

"Mr Lang-huh?" Teshigawara was about to call when he notice that the agent was following someone and felt nervous when he saw who it was. "He's following her. " he whispered to Akazawa who move away from him.

Akazawa watches the man as Mei Misaki turn left from the gate and he also do the same. "Tch…" Akazawa only grunted in anger.

* * *

_Maybe I'll just follow her…I don't care if I get lost. _Lang followed Misaki from behind as she turned to the corner. The agent was very curious from what she said earlier that he don't want to be left in mystery.

He continued to follow her until she turn into a curve towards a suburban village. She walked two blocks away from the curve then turn left in another curve. Lang quickly run and also turned on the same curve. He stopped suddenly and looked around.

Misaki was nowhere in sight. The curve leads to two turning points: one to the left and one to the right. "Where did she go…?" Lang thought as he looked both ends of the two turning points. "Hmm…which way to go…right then." Lang guessed after using his detective skills in looking for people, he continued walking and following Misaki.

* * *

A few hours later.

"It's almost…6 PM…" Lang said as he glances on his wrist watch. He was still walking two hours straight when his eyes caught something. It was a sign board of a shop.

"Hmm…? The…hollow eyes of Yomiyama…what's this?" Lang thought as he looked at the three storey building in front of him. _An antique shop…hmm?_ Lang noticed something on the window of the shop and looked through it.

"What the…?" The agent was startled to see a doll looking back at him, its deep blue eyes shines and reflected his image, which creates an eerie aura. "Well…a little bit of side track maybe." Lang said and entered the shop.

The shop was dim and dark and filled with other eerie creepy dolls. He looked around for a while and noticed a lady in the counter. "Heh…this is one is a doll too…nice." Lang said as he approached the old lady doll on the counter.

"Welcome sir…" The doll suddenly spoke to the agent who let out a short gasp and stopped on his tracks. "Ah s-sorry. I thought you're a doll…"

"Oh I never seen a man entered here, that's strange for a man who has a hobby on dolls. But you looked like a foreigner, I give discounts to foreigner…but there are some exceptions." The old lady said as she stared at the man.

Lang gulped and said. "I'm here to look around, I'm not going to buy anything." he walked around the shop and observed some dolls. "Shall I prepare you a tea? I have no other customers." The old lady said grimly to him.

"Ah I'll pass on the tea but thanks." Lang said as he moved around and noticed a sign: MORE THIS WAY. Lang followed the arrow to a flight stairs that descents to a dark and creepy basement. He went downstairs leaving the old lady alone.

* * *

"Is…this really a shop?" Lang asked himself as he faced a dirty basement filled with disassembled dolls, he sighed and was about to go up when he heard a soft thud.

"Who's there?" Lang step down and walk towards the end of the basement. The dim red light shines the disassembled dolls eerily that even strong man like him will certainly feel scared or insecure. "No one is here…hmm?" Lang noticed a box with a shape of a coffin on the end of the basement.

He walked slowly and was startled to see a doll that looks like the girl he was following. "What…Misaki?" Lang stared at the doll that looked like Misaki. "What are you doing here?" he touched the doll and its jet black hair.

"So you like dolls huh?" A voice said to the agent who sprang to his feet. He looked around and saw no one again.

"I didn't do that on purpose to startle you." Misaki suddenly walked from behind the coffin and stood in front of him Lang.

"Ha…you scared me. I don't dislike dolls…is just that…they look creepy." Lang said as he smiled at him.

Misaki smile and move closer to him. "You got… Gray-brown eyes…it's pretty." Misaki said as she moves her face more closely to Lang. "Ah…well…thanks' you got maroon…I like it." Lang said as his face turn pink, he tries to hide it by looking at a decapitated doll beside him.

"That doll was made by my mother. It's complete and looked like me…but I'm not complete…so it's worthless to me." Misaki said as she turned her back to the agent.

"Is it because you have an eye patch?" Lang said as he moved beside her.

Misaki then turn to face him, she still has a smile on her face. "Shall I show you?" Lang looked at her with serious eyes and didn't answer.

"Shall I show you…what's behind this?" Misaki pointed on her eye patch. Lang didn't answer, he only stare at her more.

"I guess that's a yes." Misaki said as she slowly untied her eye patch. Lang only watched her as she strip her eye patch without blinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything.

* * *

Silence loomed over the basement of the doll shop. Lang couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He was looking straight at Misaki's right eye, which was coloured green.

"Satisified, Mr. Lang?" Misaki asked as she let the eye patch cover her right eye again. Lang blinked, still in disbelief, and finally came back to reality.

"What happened?"

Misaki looked down and told him her story. "When I was four years old, my right eye started to fade. My vision, I mean. And before I realized it, my right eye was blind. Fortunately, Kirika knew how to build an eye."

"Kirika?" the agent asked as Misaki pointed to the sign board beside the coffin. "It's my mother's pseudonym. She's a doll maker, well, she used to be one." Misaki answered as she closed her eye. Lang ponders on which questions he should ask first. He was about to speak when Misaki beat him to it. "It's getting chilly in here. Let's go up and I'll make you some tea."

The girl started for the stairs while the agent followed behind.

* * *

"Thank you." Lang said as he accepted the tea from Misaki. The two sat on couches in the dimly-lit store, facing one another. Misaki drank her tea.

"I'm guessing you have more questions you'd like to ask, don't you, Mr. Lang?"

"Yes. What you said earlier about the calamity, what is it exactly?" he asked seriously, looking at Misaki's maroon left eye.

"Very well, I will tell you, but I'm not forcing you to believe my words." She began. "40 years ago, there was a popular student and everyone loved her because of her pleasing personality. She was extremely rich too, having a very wealthy man for a father. Then,"

Misaki stopped for a moment, taking her time to drink her tea.

"Then fate takes a terrible turn. Shortly, after she started the 9th grade, she and her family got caught in an accident. Her parents had died, while she became comatose. She was suffering severely in that state, and died. The entire school was grief-stricken with her passing; the students can't accept fate's cruelty to someone who had been cherished by them all. No one can. But a student once stood up and told everyone: "She is not dead. She's still alive! Look," he pointed at the abandoned chair where the girl once sat, "she's still alive."

"It was very silly at that time, but things got seriously insane. Everyone, even the teachers, started to believe that she was still alive. They even placed a vacant chair for their graduation photo, reserving it especially for her. When they returned to the class room to see the photo, all of them saw it. Sitting in the far corner, with a smile on her face, her skin deathly pale, was the girl who had died."

Lang gulped and looked grimly into his cup of tea as he analyzed Misaki's story.

"Who was the girl?" he looked up from his cup and peered at her face.

Misaki put down her tea and smiled. "The girl was… Misaki."

Lang closed his eyes in concentration. "I'm guessing that her full name is Misaki Fujioka, because you said that she's extremely rich." He opened his eyes again to look at her.

"Would you let me finish?" He shrugs then nods at her to continue her tale. She opened her mouth to speak when a phone rang. Lang fished the item from his pocket, "Excuse me for a moment." He answered the phone, "What is it?"

"Hey, Lang! Hicks here, how are you today?" Akbey Hicks enthusiastically and loudly greeted from the device, making Lang move it away from his ear.

"Akbey, I'm still investigating, and cell phones aren't exactly allowed inside a library." Lang said, about to end the call.

"Wait!" Lang paused from pressing the end call button. "There's a list of items that were bought by Edward Fujioka when he was still alive. We suspect that it's a list of what he bought from the smuggling group, it's worth checking out." Akbey told him firmly. "I'll send it to you, so bye for now." And the line was dead. Lang pocketed his phone and sighed.

"I hate iPhones," His attention snapped to the talking girl, "well, cell phones in general. I just don't see the point of buying one." She said with a distasteful look before catching herself. "Heh, sorry about that."

"It's just that cell phones let anyone call and find you wherever you are, whenever they want." She continued before finishing her tea.

"Boy, we're about to close the shop." The old lady told the agent who finished his tea as well. He stood up and stretched his limbs, "I'm going now."

"Anyway, thanks for- huh?" Lang searched for Misaki who suddenly disappeared. "That's weird." He murmured, but just shrugged it off as he made his way out of the shop.

* * *

Lang woke up the next morning still thinking about what Misaki told him last night. _Misaki Fujioka… her life might somehow be related to it, but what about the calamity?_ He asked himself as he stood up to take a shower.

The yomiyama North School was silent as Lang entered the premises. He fixed his feather boa jacket and brown t-shirt underneath "It's too quiet here." He mumbles under his breath as he makes his way towards the school's library.

"Not here either." Lang puts down the paper on the table. He's been in the library for hours, trying to see if he can find anything that might be related to his case. "Hm?" He noticed something from the list of the school's amenities.

"Not taking a break, Mr. Lang?" he turned and faced the creepy librarian, Chibiki-sensei, staring at the paper.

"A break? I'm not interested in taking one, especially when I'm not even tired." He answered, opening a book in front of him.

The sight of a class photo greeted him and his eyes read the caption: YOMIYAMA NORTH MIDDLE SCHOOL, CLASS 3-3, BATCH 2013. He scanned the photo when he suddenly recalled Misaki's story about a ghost appearing in a class photo.

"Tch, c'mon, Lang. Ghosts and curses aren't real." He mumbled to himself, immediately closing the book.

"But Mr. Lang, ghosts and curses _are_ real."Chibiki-sensei commented as he watched the agent stand up.

Lang grunted and forced a smile on his face before heading out of the library. He climbed the stairs, intent on going to the roof top, when he notices a figure beside the second floor's stairwell.

It was Misaki staring at the window in front of her.

"Yo." He greeted, to which she nodded in response.

"Can you tell me what's happening today? It's rather quiet."

"They're having their exam." Misaki answered.

"What are you doing here then? Did you finish first?" Lang asked, causing the girl to cross her arms and give him her full attention.

"No," she began, "it's because I don't exist." She said with a smile.

Lang stood speechless, startled by the revelation.

"Mr. Lang, why can you see me when others don't?"

"What are you talking about? That's not true—"

"What if you're the only one who can see me?" Lang backed away from her, skeptical with what she was telling him. "What if it's because you're so stressed over your investigation that you're seeing things that aren't real? Like me." Misaki said as her eyes met Lang's.

"Mr. Lang, what if I tell you that I'm not Misaki Mei? That I'm Misaki Fujioka, the departed girl. And that only you can see me because you're curious about my father." She continued evenly, her eyes unblinking.

"That can't be true…" Lang countered weakly as things started to make sense. From Sakuragi-san who asked 'who is Misaki Mei?' to Mikami-sensei who told him that 'there's no one here with that name' and finally to the old lady over the counter of the doll shop who said 'I have no other customers.'

His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Everything clicked into place. He was about to leave when a teacher suddenly came running towards Class 3-3. He watched them as the familiar figure of Kubodera went out to talk to the teacher.

"What's going on?" Lang remained as a spectator, the homeroom teacher going inside the room and Yukari Sakuragi rushing out soon after. The girl grabbed her umbrella from the stand and turned towards the two, but upon seeing the foreign agent, she became frightened and ran the opposite direction.

As she reached the staircase, her foot slipped at the first step, causing her to fall and stumble against each step, while her umbrella flew out. Yukari couldn't move with the unbearable pain she felt all over her body, and then suddenly… she felt the umbrella's sharp point impaling her throat.

Lang and Misaki heard a loud crash from the other end of the corridor and immediately ran towards it. Upon reaching the stairs, he let out a sharp gasp when he was greeted by the horrifying scene. Sakuragi's body was drenched in blood, her umbrella against her throat where more blood flowed out. She was barely moving.

Misaki stood beside him, also looking at the body. "Call an ambulance!" Lang demanded as he climbed down the stairs and approached the student. Misaki grabbed his arm to halt his descent. "It's useless. She's already dead." She told him.

The teacher from earlier rushed past them and also saw the horrifying scene. He quickly went down to help the poor girl. Lang came to his senses as the teacher tried to pull out the umbrella from her throat, only to have more blood gush out of the wound.

"Don't move her!" he shouted, "Call an ambulance at once!" he ordered, and the surprised teacher could only follow. Misaki just silently watched him and lowered her head.

* * *

The following morning, news about the student who died yesterday spread like wildfire. Every student talked about it, and some even insensitively joked about it. Lang paced in the corridor, heading once again towards the library. He heard the students talking about a foreigner who tried to help the girl.

Lang breathed out, tired. He didn't get enough sleep because what happened yesterday is still wrapped around his mind. "Poor girl," he murmured, "to die the same day as her mother. Just what the hell is wrong with that class?" He frowned as students backed away when he passed by them, talking behind his back when they think he's out of earshot.

* * *

Everyone in class 3-3 mourned for Sakuragi and her mother. Akazawa silently cried, blaming herself for her classmate's death, because she was the 'head of countermeasures'. Tomohiko stared at the desk of Yukari and shed a tear.

"If only that man had not noticed her, this wouldn't have happened." Takako Suguira said as she frowned, crying as well.

"Class, we musn't blame other people. No one's at fault, it's clearly an accident." Mikami-sensei told her students through her own sobs. Everyone's hearts were one as they mourned for Yukari Sakuragi, a dear classmate.

* * *

"You had a rough day, hmm?" Chibiki voiced out as he looked at Lang who was reading the school's profile. "Yes, but there's something that I don't understand." Lang answered as he flipped another page.

"The class of 3-3," Chibiki softly started as he fixed his glasses, "is cursed."

Lang looked up from his reading, the librarian captured his attention. "What do you mean?" Lang closed the book, determined to get everything Chibiki knows out of him.

"Class 3-3 was cursed, and they called it 'calamity'." Chibiki narrated as he sat down at the chair in front of Lang. "The 'calamity' is an unusual phenomenon that involves a number of students dying irrational and unreasonable deaths. Sometimes they get caught in accidents, other times they are murdered. What's more is that there are no specific years for the phenomena to occur, it happens randomly, without a pattern. Many students have come to fear Class 3-3, saying that they'd rather die than be a student in that class." The librarian finished, once again fixing his glasses.

"Can't they do something about it? Like changing the name of the class or simply closing that section?"

"The principal tried, but it was no use. The 'calamity' still occurred." Chibiki sighed and stood up.

"Was… Was a girl named Misaki Fujioka one of the victims of the 'calamity'?"

The librarian stops in his tracks and Lang heard a faint 'yes' from him.

"She died on the month of March." He added before he continued walking away, leaving the agent to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

Lang left the library and walked along the hallway. He looked around to see students scattered everywhere. He passed by a group of chatting girls and overheard their conversation.

"Did you hear? One of the relatives from Class 3-3 died recently." One of them whispered.

"Yes, she was crushed by… what was it? I think it was an elevator or something." Another said in a creepy tone.

"I heard some of that class's students blaming the guy who came to visit our school." The last girl spoke in accusation.

"Yes, I heard about that. They even said he was a police or something… but isn't that a good idea?"

They zipped their mouths when they noticed the man they were talking about eavesdropping on their conversation. They excused themselves and went their separate ways.

Lang frowned. _I have to hurry up the investigation, I want to solve this as soon as possible,_he thought as he trudged towards the gate. He looked around and saw Akazawa's group. Lang was about to say hi when she gave a signal to her peers and they moved away and separated.

Lang felt weird being treated like an outcast. For the first time, the students seemed to dislike him. "I guess I really should go home now." He told himself as he let his feet take him home, but then he noticed the familiar figure of Misaki, who was once again walking on her own. Lang took a deep breath and decided to follow her again.

"Hey!"

Misaki turned to see Lang smiling at her. "Do you always follow people?" she asked as she resumed walking.

The two people arrived at the doll shop and went to the basement. "Are you going to return to the school?" Misaki approached the coffin.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Because, it has already started. You should be careful." Misaki answered as she touched the doll that was an exact replica of herself, "For everything has been set in motion." She closed her eyes.

"Are you talking about… the calamity?" Lang moved to where she was standing. "Misaki, how are you and Misaki Fujioka related exactly?" the questioned girl opened her eyes.

"I don't believe that you don't exist, you're just probably being bullied." He added seriously.

"If you're that persistent about it, then I give up." She smiled weakly at him. "Misaki Fujioka is my cousin." Misaki moved to another doll. "Her mother, Mitsuyo, and my mother, Yukiyo, were twins. They grew up in the same environment, got married, and had their own families. Mitsuyo married Edward Fujioka and gave birth to…"

"Misaki Fujioka." Lang finished as he concentrated on Misaki's story.

"Yes, but Mr. Lang, there was another." She went to a different doll. "She gave birth to twins. On the other hand, my mother, Yukiyo, also got pregnant. Unfortunately, the baby didn't survive. She lost her baby and her ability to give birth.

"However, the Fujioka family were having financial trouble. It seems that Edward was 'fired' by his employer, bringing the family into debts. The Fujiokas worried about their children's futures and at the same time, Yukiyo was on the verge of losing her mind due to immense depression."

"If I'm guessing this correctly," Lang interrupted, "the answer to their problem is to balance out everything. Something similar to 'supply and demand' could be their solution. If that is so, then…"

"You're guess is correct." Misaki looked down at the doll and caressed its surface. "The Fujiokas decided to give up one of their children and give it to Yukiyo." She sighed deeply. "That child was me."

"That's… harsh." Lang can't help but feel sorry for the girl who was give away by her parents just so they can escape their financial troubles.

"I came to the Misaki household when I was 2 years old, and I don't remember much during that time. Our names are a funny thing, you know?" she shared, letting a smile grace her lips.

"Names?"

"If Misaki had been the adopted child, she would have been named Misaki Misaki. That's why I was the one given away, because my name is Mei, Mei Misaki." She explained.

"It's getting late, Mr. Lang." she announced after giving her watch a quick glance. Lang stood up, took a deep breath and shot a smile her way. "Thank you for your time."

Misaki nodded, and told him one last time, "Be careful."

* * *

Lang headed for the inn he was staying at tonight. He looked to his right and saw the Yomiyama dam still displacing a large amount of water.

"Mr. Lang!" Lang was surprised to see three boys in front of him. "I hope you remember me, sir!" Teshigawara said energetically as he waved at the agent. Mochizuki also said hello and the last boy smiled at him.

"By the way, Mr. Lang, this is our friend. You must have met him during our PE class." Teshigawara pointed at the boy beside Mochizuki and Lang recalled that he was the one who had heart complications.

"If I remember correctly… your name is Ikuo, correct?" he smiled at the boy. "Yes, Mr. Lang. It seems I don't have to introduce myself." Ikuo said with his own smile in place.

"So," he eyed the three boys, "what are the three of you doing here when it's already this late? Won't your parents be worried?"

"Uhm… We're having a boy's night out!" Teshigawara announced with a hearty laugh.

"Actually," Ikuo cut Teshigawara's laughter, "we came here because we have a request." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't think we should burden Mr. Lang with this." Mochizuki voiced out, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Lang inquired as Teshigawa avoided his eyes and answered, "Actually, Mr. Lang. We have a special request for you."

Intrigued with what the boys could possibly want from him, he motioned for the to continue.

"Mr. Lang," Ikuo stepped forward, "we want you to—AUUGH!" Ikuo started coughing violently. Worried, Lang supported his frame as he almost loses his balance from his coughing fit. "Hey! What's wrong?" Ikuo's face was contorted in pain and his hand grasped his chest.

"Call an ambulance! I think he's having an attack!" Lang ordered as Mochizuki took out his phone. Teshigawara assisted Lang in holding up the body of his friend who was still coughing.

"Hang in there!" Lang told the boy who grabbed his hands. "L-Auugh! H-He—lp."Ikuo struggled to say in between coughs. "Don't talk." Lang commanded.

* * *

The ambulance arrived and Ikuo was immediately rushed to the hospital along with the three men.

The three of them sat in the waiting room of Yomiyama General Hospital. Lang sat with a hunched back, eyes on the floor and hands clasped together in front of his face.

"What happened?" Akazawa exclaimed, suddenly appearing and looking panicked.

Teshigawara looked up at her. "Akazawa, Ikuo suffered a heart-attack." Akazawa's eyes travelled to Lang who remained in his position.

She sighs and takes a seat beside Lang. "I was the one who sent them to you." Lang was startled from his reverie and straightened up to look at the girl beside him. "What do you mean?"

"I told them to go to you with a request." She closed her eyes. "Can you help us, Mr. Lang?" the agent's brows furrowed, confusion etched in his face.

"What do you need my help for?"

"The calamity has begun. And as the head of counter measures, I have to put a stop to it at all costs." She looked him in the eyes and grasped his hands. "Sir, I beg of you, please help us. We need your strength, it seems like I won't be able to handle it alone."

Lang was troubled with her request. He looked away from her gaze. "Will you… Will you let me think about it?" Lang closed his eyes and removed his hands from hers. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned his head down.

Akazawa just smiled and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

tDisclaimer: I didn't own anything.

"Everyone, our dear classmate, Ikuo Takabayashi, has passed away." Kubodera-sensei announced as he looked at his students grimly. Once again, another student from class 3-3 died, and the whole class grieves for another loss.

Akazawa lowered her head in sadness and regret, knowing that she failed to protect one of her classmates from the clutches of death. Misaki watched the teacher speak, but lowered her head and gazed at the words she wrote on the surface of her desk.

WHO… IS… DEAD?

* * *

Lang stared at the ceiling of his room. Sleep evaded him, his eyes not even closing for a short nap. He was still wondering how all of this could happen. He peeked at the calendar beside his bed and saw that today's date is July 18, 2019.

_It's been two months since I came here…_ Lang thought as he stood up and removed his shirt. He headed for the bath room to clean himself up.

As soon as he stepped on school territory, his feet led him to the main library.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Lang." Chibiki-sensei greeted from his table.

"Ah, good morning."

"Hm? It looks like you're sick."

"Yes," Lang nodded, "I can't believe this is happening to me, especially right now." Lang complained as he took a book from the shelf.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but…"

Lang turned his head and saw Misaki standing beside him. "Ah, Misaki." He said weakly as he moved towards a table.

"…you look like a wolf that had eaten a poisonous fruit." Misaki finished as she plopped down on the chair in front of him and took out her drawing pad.

"Thank you for your observation, you're such a good student." He told her sarcastically as he scanned the book in his hands.

"I hate to say this…" Misaki started again, lowering her head, "but you've become a 'non-existent'." The agent looked up from the book, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's like having a protective charm to avoid the accidents and misfortunes that's troubling the class." She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Are you one? Are you… a 'non-existent'?" he asked, closing the book.

"Yes." Misaki answered briefly as she returned to her drawing.

Lang finally understood what Misaki meant by saying 'I don't exist'. It was simply referring to the charm against the 'calamity'. "I pity you." Lang sighed.

"Don't," Misaki's hand flies over the paper, strokes placed neatly here and there as she continues drawing, "because I pity _you_, since you're merely a visitor."

* * *

"Itadakimasu~" Lang took a bite out of his sandwich. He and Misaki went up to the roof top after the school bell rang. She was sitting beside him, unwrapping her own sandwich.

"Huh? Misaki, you don't have a bentou?" Lang asked as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"Mother prepares a lunch box for me, but it's tasteless. So I buy another one from the store." She explains as she drank her juice.

"You know, I used to be like you, back when I was a kid." He finished his sandwich and gulped down his water. "I was a loner; I was never good at talking to the other kids my age." Lang looked at the sky, his eyes a bit hazy as he remembered how he was as a kid.

"But, you're different now." Misaki told him. "You're talking to me, and you understand me. Most people, and that includes my own mother, never understand me." She finished her own sandwich and looked at him.

"Mr. Lang… can I call you Lang instead? Calling you Mister makes you seem older than you are." Lang coughed as Misaki said those words, she was being straight-forward. He laughed. "Okay, then. I really don't like being called Mister, either." He told her cheerfully, to which she returned a smile.

* * *

Lang and Misaki chatted as they walked their way back to the library. "I never you knew you were that close with Misaki Fujioka." Lang said with a grin on his face.

He was about to open the library door when Teshigawara called him from the stairs. "Mr. Lang! Please help us! Something is wrong with our homeroom teacher!" He was in hysterics and looked disheveled. He gasped to catch his breath as Lang approached him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he demanded from the student.

"I'll tell you on the way! Please follow me!" he shouted as he ran again. Lang couldn't do anything but run after the panicking student, Misaki did as well.

As they arrived in front of the class room, loud shrieks from inside greeted them. Teshigawara hastily opened the door and they saw Mr Kubodera… holding a knife.

"I. Can't. Take it. Anymore!" Mr Kubodera shouted as he blindly swung his knife while students dodged, screamed and scurried away from their crazed teacher.

"What in the world?" Lang exclaimed as he walked towards Kubodera. He had once dealt with a man like him, however, the previous man only wielded a small knife. Kubodera, on the other hand, held a big kitchen knife with a wild look in his eyes.

"Mr. Kubodera," Lang spoke, firmly and calmly, "please calm down. Now, give me that knife."

Kubodera turned towards the agent, both hands gripping the handle ang aiming it at the approaching man. "You!" He shouted. "Don't come any closer!" He looked at Lang with fierce eyes, but his body trembled.

Lang stopped advancing. "Mr. Kubodera, drop that knife… now."

"This curse… it's all your fault! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!" Kubodera accused as he lunged at Lang, who in turn drew out his gun.

Lang pointed it at Mr. Kubodera, who swung his arm and was able to displace the gun from the agent's hand. Kubodera reached out and took a hold of Lang's neck, pushed him down and effectively pinned him against the floor. The students released another horrifying shriek as the huddled together at the back of the room, away from their frightening teacher.

Lang struggles and tries to pull away as Kubodera brushes the knife's point against his cheek. "S-Stop!" Lang barked as he tried to hold back Kubodera's hand.

"JUST DIE!"

Kubodera raised his hand and brought it down on Lang. Eyes widening and feeling the surge of adrenaline in his blood, Lang was able to move his head out of the way, making the knife miss him by a few millimeters.

With the knife impaled on the floor, Lang saw an opening and kicked Kubodera, making the teacher lose his balance. Lang moved away from the deranged man, who picked up the knife and charged towards the agent once more.

"Why can't you die?" Mr. Kubodera bellowed. Lang moves out of the way, accidentally making Kubodera trip and fall on the floor. The knife slipped from his hand, flying in the air before the handle bounced off the wall in an angle that caused it to fall downwards… straight to Kubodera's neck.

Blood. It sprayed from the wound on his neck, splattering against nearby objects, and some even reaching the students, causing them to pale and faint. With their home room teacher rendered immobile, most of the class ran out of the room, while a few remained to stare disbelievingly at the gruesome scene before them.

Lang's own eyes were wide as they met the dying Mr. Kubodera's. A shiver ran through the agent's body as he continued to focus on the dying teacher, his eyes slowly closing, giving in to death.

"Mr. Lang, what's—AH!" Lang looked at Chibiki-sensei who has just arrived, shocked at the condition of his co-teacher.

"What's happening?" Ms. Mikami entered the room after Chibiki-sensei and let her own surprise be known, barely holding back a shriek at the gruesome scene.

"JUST CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Lang commanded, frightening Ms. Mikami into doing as she was ordered. Lang shakily stood up and exited the room as Misaki looked on worriedly.

A series of horrified shouts echoed in the hallways when students from other classes saw the blood-covered agent. Teachers tried their best to coax all of them back inside their respective rooms, keeping them away from the commotion.

Akazawa looked at him with worry, but immediately looked away. Misaki approached the disoriented man and grabbed his hand. "Lang, are you okay?" She was confused when she felt a sticky liquid covering his hand and saw red when she looked. "You're bleeding." She whispered as Lang looked at his hand and saw blood covering every inch of it.

* * *

"It seems that Mr. Kubodera's insanity started after Yukari's death." Mr. Chibiki related as the school nurse finished wrapping gauze around Lang's injured arm.

"Yeah, he was completely deranged. He's strength that time… it was a madman's." Lang touched his bandaged arm.

"Mr. Kubodera was a bachelor living with his mom who was bed-ridden. When he became the homeroom teacher of class 3-3, the pressure of sustaining the students' safety as well as having to care from his mom, probably escalated dramatically, leading him to murder his own mother… and attempting to murder _you._" Chibiki explained, once again fixing his glasses.

"But why? Why murder me?" Lang asked, looking down at the floor.

"Because you talked to her, to the one who does not exist." Lang turned to see Akazawa.

"What?"

"You talked to her, Mr. Lang. You talked to Misaki, who was chosen to not exist until graduation. She was our charm, our protection against the calamity, and Mr. Kubodera knew that you broke that by talking to her, by acknowledging her existence. That's why he suggested to make you a 'non-existent', too." Akazawa narrated, facing Lang who sighed. "Don't feel so dejected. I'm relieving you of the position as a non-existent, Misaki as well." She announced, sitting beside the agent.

"Because the charm didn't work, right?" Misaki appeared beside Lang. Akazawa looked at her with annoyance.

"Mr. Lang, can you help us defeat the curse?" Akazawa pleaded, looking into his gray-brown eyes. Lang thought for a moment and felt Misaki take a sit on his other side.

"Yes." Lang agreed, making Akazawa's face light up. "I'll help you." He finalized, standing up and grabbing his feather boa jacket, still stained by blood. Akazawa smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

"Lang!" Misaki called as the agent was about to step out of the school. The cold, damp air of July gave Yomiyama North Middle School a grim and graveyard-like ambiance. Due to the incident earlier, Class 3-3 was ordered to go home early, Lang as well.

"The principal was furious, he thinks I'm doing more harm than good. But I told him that I know how to stop this." Lang told her, a smile on his face.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Uh… That was just an excuse," he chuckled, "so that I won't be removed from this case."

Misaki sighed. "Do you have spare time? I want you to come with me." After hearing this, Lang felt his face heat up and a blush spread across his cheeks. He looked away from her to hide it but he was too late.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No-nothing!" He laughed awkwardly. "It's cold tonight, so let's get going." He said as he resumed walking.

"My house is this way." Misaki told him as she walked the opposite direction. The agent, feeling embarrassed and another blush coming up his face, grunted and turned to follow the girl.

"Over here," Misaki called as she went behind the coffin that contained the doll that mirrored her own image. Lang hesitated for a moment before reluctantly following. Misaki waited for him before going behind red curtains. Lang once again hesitated, before taking a deep breath and entering as well.

"Here." Misaki said as she opened the elevator in a room filled with doll parts. She went inside and motioned for Lang to do the same. "It's tight so bare with it." She told him as he squeezed inside and the lift goes up.

"You have an elevator in your house?" Lang asked, in awe. He watched in amazement as the elevator passed each floor.

The elevator stops at the top floor. Misaki exited first, followed by Lang who grunted as he did so. He is amazed once again as he looked around the room. "Wow," he breathed out.

The interior is similar to a bar. Five purple swivel chairs glimmered and racks were filled with wine and variations of liquor. The ceiling was painted yellow and radiated a cozy aura and the air was filled with the smell of air freshener that relaxed him.

"You have a nice home." Lang commented as he sat down.

"You think so? Everything seems normal to me." She told him as she prepared to serve him tea.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, crossing his legs.

Misaki frowned at the action. "It's improper to cross legs in someone else's home." Lang straightened up. "Well," Misaki started and took a sip of her tea, "it's about the Class 3-3 curse."

"What about it?"

"I don't have the solution, but this might help." Miksai paused. "The class 3-3 curse was a phenomenon that started many years ago after the school was built. Lang, do you remember the story I told you?"

"The one concerning Misaki Fujioka?" Misaki nodded. "Yes. What about it?"

"That was the beginning; that was when class 3-3 became closer to death." Misaki said with a smile. Lang only swallowed and listened to her continue her tale.

"When that student said that 'Misaki isn't dead, she's right here.', he was pertaining to a spirit, not Misaki, which means that there was another among them." She looked down.

"Since this extra spirit caused numerous misfortunes because it didn't feel welcomed by the class, the class decided that in order to maintain the true number of the class, they must—"

"Ignore one person and consider him/her non-existent." Lang finished as he closed his eyes and thought.

"Correct. And ever since, no deaths have occurred. However…" Misaki trailed as she took out something from under her seat.

"Lang, I think you need to make a conclusion faster." Lang took the stuffed little black dragon that Misaki was offering him. "What…?"

"It can help, trust me. I named his 'Toothless', he's very cute and helpful whenever you want to ponder on deeper subjects." Misaki smiled, Lang frowned and rested his head on top of 'Toothless the Dragon's' head.

"There was a particular batch of class 3-3 that experienced a peculiar phenomenon. Normally, the curse stops during the summer break. But this certain class went to a class trip, and something happened there that stopped the curse abruptly, like an internet connection being severed just before a download is finished." Misaki stood up to refill the pot with tea.

Misaki had just returned to serve another cup of tea when the elevator opened revealing a woman. The woman entered the room and greeted Misaki. "He's my teacher from school." Misaki briefly explained as the woman looked at Misaki's visitor.

"Oh, good evening." The woman smiled at him. "My name's Yukio, but most people call me Kirika. It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him before she left and went to her room.

"Let's go, Lang." Misaki said as she headed for the elevator. The agent could only sigh in defeat as he reluctantly stood up and followed the girl.

* * *

The pair left the doll shop and opted for the children's park across the street instead. Misaki walked over to the swing and sat, Lang mimicked her actions.

"So, what happened to that batch you were talking about?" Lang asked as he gazed at the moon.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Mr. Chibiki?" Misaki suggested as she kicked her legs to make the swing move.

"_We?_"

"I want to help," she looked at him, "Misaki died because of this curse and it's unfair that she doesn't know the truth." She explained as she took out something from her pocket.

It was a colorful hairpin with a diamond in the centre. "Misaki and I are close, because she knows that we're sisters, we hung out secretly and went to fun places. Her dad gave this to her on her birthday, but she didn't keep it. She gave it to me instead, as a present for _me_, it made me really happy."

"She also loved coming to my house because of all the dolls. She liked one doll in particular, however, it wasn't finished. So I told her that she had to wait for it to be completed." She paused for a moment, as if recollecting her memories.

"Shortly, after entering the 9th grade, her family met an accident and she died after being in a comma for eight years. I waited for her to wake up. I wanted to be the first person that she will see the moment she opens her eyes. She did wake up, but only for a little while, because she died soon after." Misaki gave another kick on the ground to propel her swing backwards.

"I'm sorry." Lang said quietly as he looked at her. He stood up and approached her. "But, Misaki was very lucky to have met you." Misaki smiled at his words and stood up as well.

She moved closer to him and suddenly threw herself at him, embracing him. The sudden, unusual action startled the agent.

"Whoa! Easy."

"Thank you! I've never talked like this to anyone before." She tightened her hug briefly before eventually letting go. She walked back to her house when she remembered something.

"Lang." Misaki called as Lang was about to head the opposite direction. "Yeah?"

"I almost forgot," Misaki threw something in the air and Lang caught it in his hand, "it's yours."

"Ah, it slipped my mind." He murmured as he stared at his gun.

"Never lose it, it's important." She said as she continued her walk and went inside the shop.

Lang smiled and walked back to his own home.


End file.
